


Reunited

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay, I Love their Girlfriends Don't Worry, I'm going to regret this, I'm so sorry, Just Full-on Fluff, M/M, More People May Be Added On in the Future, More tags may be added in the future, Nogla and Brian Aren't in a Relationship Here, Usage of Strong Language, bunch of fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian had moved back to Ireland after five years of staying in America. It was mainly because he missed the country, though one other thing was:He missed an old friend.What if after being tangled—kind of literally—in a mess while taking a walk, he stumbled upon a familiar person that he hasn't spoken to or seen in so long?





	1. Dog Trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> am i going to regret this? most likely.  
i don't normally write about real people, but i'm bored as hell and watching the gang on youtube, i got a small idea for a story--unfortunately.
> 
> also, all of them are youtubers in this, it's just different on how things are than reality, obviously.
> 
> well, uh, i hope you enjoy the chapter if someone even reads this piece of crap?

The sun sat high in the pale blue sky that stretched over the blue and green planet, brightening and warming the earth below. It was a hot day in the country of Ireland.

Brian sighed softly as he walked down the sidewalk, his skin being baked underneath the scorching summer rays of heat. He had decided to take a breather from staying inside his house for a few days since it was rather nice out for this one, despite the almost unbearable warmth enveloping him.

It didn't take much for the brunette to get himself outside. he had a sly and bubbly personality for an adult. Albeit he was rather social, he sometimes liked having times where he could just think to himself.

He was about to turn a corner when suddenly a distinct bark was heard behind him, startling the man. A dog then came into view as it ran passed, though a leash that was attached to its collar had tangled around his ankle. The sudden jerk forward on the limb caused Brain to wobble, and with a yelp he fell back.

An unfamiliar arm wrapped around his waist, preventing him from crashing against the concrete. He was pulled back to his feet, the arm slipping away once making sure he was standing.

“Joe! Get back here!” a deep voice called out from behind him, accent thick. The dog who had tripped him immediately paused. It turned around and began trotting back over, head low with guilt.

Brian took this time to turn and face the person who caught him. He was struck by shock as he stared at the significantly taller male in front of him, the dark locks of hair that sat on his head instantly becoming rememberable. The man had another dog with him, the brunette noticed, as he went to retrieve the leash that was attached to the dog apparently known as Joe.

The other turned to look at him, an apologetic look resting on his face. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry about Joe. His leash slipped from my hand when I was distracted with something.” he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

The shorter male instantly snapped himself out from his thoughts, refusing to believe that they were true. He hasn't seen his friend in ages; years for that matter. “Nah. It’s all good. I just didn't expect to be tripped by a handsome person’s dog while taking a walk.” he chuckled. He silently hoped the other wouldn't take his brief flirt seriously, especially if he was straight. He didn’t want to be yelled at.

His worries vanished as a melodic sound of laughter played through his ears. He smiled slightly, glad to get a laugh out of the stranger, or so he thought he was one.

“Well. I’m David, though most of my friends call me Nogla," he put both leashes in one hand to hold the other out. "What’s your name?”

Brian felt like air was knocked right out of him. He stood there frozen. _No, it has to be some other person with the same name and looks like him_, he kept trying to tell himself.

He sucked in a quiet but large breath as he grasped onto Nogla’s hand with his own, shaking it. “Brian.”

“Huh. That’s funny,” Nogla smiled softly, as if he was thinking of a certain memory. "I actually had a friend with that name a while back. It’s sad to think I haven't seen him in five years after he had to move to America.”

That was all Brian needed to know that this was his old friend. He couldn't stop himself from grinning widely as he threw himself onto the other, startling the latter.

“Well, guess what?” he whispered into his shoulder as he held onto him tightly, tears of joy pricking at the edges of his eyes. “He moved back a few months ago."”

He felt David stiffen slightly before arms slowly wrapped around him, returning the embrace.

“Why did you move back?” the taller of the two asked softly.

“America is great, but I miss the place where I grew up. I missed my old pal, even though we lost contact a while ago.”

The younger adult chuckled lightly, and Brian could feel the vibrations from his chest. “Well, I missed you, too, bud.”

Finally, the two pulled away, stepping back to give each other space. Nogla's dogs sat silently beside them, a confused look in their beady but adorable eyes.

“This is Tony and Joe,” David pointed at the two animals. “Joe was the one who tripped you. Be thankful that I caught you before you got injured.”

“Thank you for that, by the way.” the other nodded.

“We have a lot to catch up on, don’t we?”

“Yup.”

“Why don't we go to my house and tell everything that has happened while we were away from each other?”

Brian smirked. “Sounds good to me.”

The four began walk off side-by-side, the two adults talking away.

“Also, you called me handsome moments ago, you know that?”

The blue-eyed boy's face became flushed, a pink hue spreading across his cheeks. “It was a joke, you little shit.”

“I thought I was the taller one here.”

They both instantly fell into a fit of laughter, enjoying being in each other's presence after not being so for so long.

Their friendship was finally reunited.


	2. Catching Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should probably get going. My house isn’t too far from here so I can walk.”  
“I’ll drive you. It’s getting dark out and it can get dangerous.”  
“It’s fine. Don’t worry about me, I can help myself.”  
“Still. I don’t want to take any chances.”  
“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yfcygvjhuyfchygv  
chapter 2 is finally here y’all
> 
> and happy late birthday to me as it was three days ago :’>

The two Irishmen sat on the couch in Nogla’s house, beginning to catch up on everything they missed. Brian couldn’t stop his smiling for what seemed like he was holding for eternity as he listened to Nogla speak.

“I began a YouTube channel a year after you left. I actually got a lot more friends online, as well, and I think you all would get along if you meet them. You should at some point, they’re amazing people.” said the taller male.

“Replacing me, weren’t you?” Brian threw an accusing look at him playfully.

“No!” was Nogla's immediate response, seemingly taking the question seriously. “I wouldn’t do that!”

The brunette broke into a fit of laughter, a small snort escaping him in between. “I’m joking! I’d be excited to meet them,”

He leaned to the right, his side resting against the arm of the couch as he looked at the other once he finally had calmed down. “I actually also have a YouTube channel. Hey, we should all record together with your friends some time if they have channels of their own, too. It would be great!”

“Sounds like a good idea,” David nodded. “They all have channels and we usually play a lot of games together for videos. Though, it would take a bit before you get to know everyone. I have a lot of friends.”

The two exchanged their channel names and proceeded to chat for a while, apparently losing track of time. Brian glanced over at the clock, blinking in surprise as he noticed how late it was. They have been speaking for five hours.

“Holy shit. It’s eight o-clock already?”

The other looked over as well. “We’ve been talking for really that long?”

“Apparently so,” he stood up. “I should probably get going. My house isn’t too far from here so I can walk.”

Nogla rose to his feet a bit after. “I’ll drive you. It’s getting dark out and it can get dangerous.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about me, I can help myself.” the shorter male tried to reassure.

“Still. I don’t want to take any chances.”

Brian sighed in defeat, albeit a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Fine.”

With that, they both made their way outside and into the car. It wasn’t long until the car began to move, pulling out of the driveway. As Nogla took off on the road once asking what Brian’s address was, said boy leaned over and turned on the radio, flipping through channels until a decent song came up.

_Tomorrow Tonight_ by Loote echoed through the vehicle, causing the owner to glance over at the brown-haired male briskly.

“Really?”

“What? It’s a good song.” Brian merely shrugged, grinning.

David shook his head, chuckling as he kept his chocolate brown eyes on the road. In the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of the other drumming his fingers lightly against his thigh to the beat. A faint hum emitted from the fellow Irishman, the sound following the melody.

He then turned his head, noticing the stare. He smirked, mischief glinting in his eyes before he shifted forward. He began to sing the lyrics obnoxiously, his voice booming over the actual music playing. “So I pour another shot and pretend it’s your lips. Chase you down another round until I taste your whiskey kiss. When you’re up at two A.M. you know I’ll be up in five,”

Suddenly Brian’s face was up to Nogla’s as he whispered the last line into his ear. “Let me be your tomorrow tonight~”

The latter huffed, heat creeping up his neck as he let one of his hands go from the wheel briefly to shove Brian away. His stomach twisted with embarrassment from his shorter friend’s antics, though he also felt one other feeling he couldn’t seem to recognize. He merely pushed the sensation off to the side, completely disregarding it. For now, at least.

Brian instantly bursted out laughing at this, the music being drowned out momentarily by the sound of his cachinnation. Once they composed themselves, they fell quiet for the rest of the ride, just enjoying the peaceful silence.

The car eventually reached their destination, and Nogla would pull them to a halt in front of the house. The building wasn’t too big nor too small, it was an average house for a single person occupying it.

An exhausted sigh was elicited from Brian as he unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed open the car door. “Thanks for the lift, David. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Nogla’s chest fluttered at the usage of his real name, causing him to feel rather weird. He cleared his throat, nodding over at his older friend. “Ye—yeah.” the stammer threw himself off. Why did he stutter?

Brian smiled for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, not seeming to notice the small skip in his response. He gave his goodbyes before watching as Nogla left. He then headed over to his home, unlocking the door and swinging it open. He stepped inside, being greeted with the usually messy home. He really needed to clean up the house at one point, but who knew when he would do that due to how reluctant he could be when it came to organizing.

He ran a hand through his hair before going to his room. He slipped off his shoes and practically flopped onto his bed, instantly sinking into the cozy mattress. He released a content sigh, burying his face into his pillow.

He was most likely going to skip dinner, as he was too tired to make himself anything. Besides, he wasn’t that hungry, anyway.

He then rolled onto his back, bright blue eyes staring at the bare ceiling. His thoughts wandered until they lingered on a certain Irish friend of his that happened to drop him off not long ago. Why? He had no clue.

The thought of the tall man made his chest flood with warmth. Perhaps he was just delighted to see his old pal again after years? Yeah. That had to be it.

Though little did he know his feelings meant so much more than he thought they did, and that he would figure it out soon enough in the future.


	3. New Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure about this?”  
“Wasn’t this your idea?”  
“I know, but—still.”  
“Brian, you’ll be fine. You got along with me just fine in the beginning. Just be your normal self around them like you always are when you’re with me, ‘kay? Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i always end up posting a chapter at midnight? ._.  
it’s literally 3:49 A.M. right now
> 
> w h a t i s m y l o g i c ?
> 
> god i need sleep but at the same time i don’t feel tired
> 
> edit (1:44 A.M. on the 17th): sksksk took me a while to realize i forgot to put a title :’>

It had been a few days since Nogla and Brian have had a reunion. The duo were hanging out constantly whenever they had the chance. They even recorded a few videos together. The viewers actually loved their collaborations, especially when they were informed about them being good friends.

Though, while in a voice chat, Nogla decided it was time for Brian to meet some of his friends.

“Are you sure about this?” the brunette asked, trying to mask his slight agitation and hesitance. It wasn’t that he wasn’t excited to meet them, but he had no clue what they were like. He had a few doubts himself, too; what if they didn’t like his straightforward personality? What if he did something wrong that makes them hate him?

He swallowed nervously as he sat stiffly in his chair. He didn’t forget that this was his own suggestion in the first place; that they should all hang out and play games. But now that he was experiencing it, it didn’t feel too good—especially with his frequent growing thoughts that definitely didn’t put his mind to ease.

“Wasn’t this your idea?”

“I know, but—still.” a large exhale left his lips as he leaned back, staring at the computer screen.

“Brian, you’ll be fine,” Nogla reassured, his soothing voice leaving his headphones to his ears. “You got along with me just fine in the beginning. Just be your normal self around them like you always are when you’re with me, ‘kay? They’re good people. Trust me.”

“I—Okay.” the male frowned slightly, but attempted to calm his nerves by thinking of something else as he waited.

It wasn’t long until new people were added to the voice chat, causing Brian’s anxiety to go haywire, but he forced himself to remain calm.

“Hey, Nogla. Who’s this?” one of them questioned.

“Guys, this is my old friend, Brian. Brian, meet Brock, Tyler, and—”

“Craig?” Brian blinked as he recognized said person's profile, surprised.

“Brian? Long time no see.” Craig chuckled.

“You two know each other?” Nogla asked. Brian could just imagine the clear confusion on his face.

“Yeah. We met on a game a while back and just grew to know each other over time. We’ve actually made a few videos together before, too. I didn’t know that he is your friend, though.”

“Do all you Irish people know each other?” Tyler, Brian guessed, joked.

“Correction; I’m Northern Irish and British.” said Craig.

“Still sort of Irish,” added the other new person, Brock, with a short chuckle as he ignored the annoyed protests from the other male of how he wasn’t Irish. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Brian.”

Said adult nodded, but quickly realized it wasn’t able to be seen. “Uh, yeah. Same goes to you.”

“Should we all start recording and shit?” Nogla immediately jumped in as he noticed his older friend’s slight discomfort. He knew he was still trying to get used to the other three—or two, as he already knew Craig, apparently.

A chorus of agreements was heard from the four.

“What game are we going to be playing?” Brian then asked, seeming to be a little bit more confident than before somehow.

“Gmod prop hunt.”

“Ooh. Haven't played that in a while. Though isn’t the number of us uneven?”

“True.” Brock murmured.

“It’ll be a little unfair but we’ll still have fun, right?” Craig asked.

The rest agreed with his statement, and they all got themselves ready to record. The teams were being set up in the game when Brian pressed the record button on his camera.

He quickly adjusted his mic before focusing on the screen in front of him. It was just in time as they were finally put into teams. Craig, Brock, and Nogla as props and Tyler and Brian as hunters.

“Let’s do this, boys! We’re going to make a great team, Brian.” Tyler said.

A smile ghosted over said male's lips, his worries slowly being washed away. His smile gradually grew into a smirk. "”Let’s kick some prop ass.”

“Should we be scared?” was heard from Brock.

“Nah, we’ll be fine if they don’t find us all.”

“Wow, that’s some reassuring words right there, Nogla.” Craig.

And so the game went on. Brian was actually rather decent at Prop Hunt, though he had his ups and downs. He and Tyler had won quite a few rounds; both as hunters and props. But the opposite team had their own successes, as well. Especially since they had a bit of an advantage. A repeating cycle was being chased and being the chaser on multiple rounds for both sides. Though, a certain round had a brown-haired adult cackling.

“Fuck you!” yelled Tyler as he was shot down by Brock. He grumbled incoherent insults as he was put on spectator mode, though immediately stopped in his tracks as he saw Brian’s spot. “Brian, where the hell are you?”

The brunette shushed him, but couldn't help but laughing slightly. “You like it?”

He was posed as a can as he hid behind crates he had found stacked on top of each other in the map. The other three had passed him several times, but never seemed to notice the small can by the crates.

There was about a minute left on the timer.

“Guess you can call it the Terroriser spot, eh?” he stated smugly.

“Okay, we need a hint.” Nogla sighed.

“Well, you all passed me about a hundred times, but—Oh, hey, Craig. What are you doing over there knocking over those barrels?”

“Guys, he’s in the room downstairs somewhere.” Craig instantly said.

“No shit.” Tyler remarked, still just watching as this went down.

Nogla and Brock eventually filed into the room, just searching all over with Craig.

Twenty seconds left on the clock.

Brian struggled to contain his laughter when Nogla’s character eventually jumped onto the crates, and so did his teammate.

Ten seconds left.

“Nogla, you might want to look behind the crates.”

With that said, the Irishman turned around and looked down.

Five.

“Oh, you little fucker.”

Four.

Brian instantly dashed out from his spot, attempting to make an escape.

Three.

Two—

He died.

Nogla managed to get him.

He whined, throwing himself back in his chair in dismay and shock. The words “Hunters win!” in a small font was labeled at the top of the screen, as if trying to rub salt in the wound.

“Oh, my God.” Nogla was practically dying from laughter, so was Brock and Craig.

“That’s bullshit!” bellowed his teammate, despite laughing himself.

“How the fuck did you get me? I had that in the bag! There was only two seconds left on the fucking thing!” he shouted. He then groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Despite at how disappointed he was at the loss, the outcome was pretty hilarious, he had to admit.

After everyone settled down, they decided to end the recording session. They proceeded to talk to each other for a while until slowly they all left, though only David and Brian remained.

“So, how was it?”

“How was what?” Brian inquired, tired from shouting rather frequently throughout the game.

“Recording with Tyler, Craig, and Brock.” the other emphasized.

“Oh. It was really fun,” he replied genuinely. “I was a bit scared at first, but as I got to know them I felt more laid back. It’s a miracle that I actually know Craig, otherwise I would’ve felt a bit more out of place.”

“I’m glad.” he could practically hear the smile in his friend’s voice.

“Hey, David?”

There was a short pause. “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” he felt like he needed to say that, but he didn’t know why exactly. Though, he quickly added, “for sticking around.”

Again; another pause. “It’s no problem. That’s what friends are for, right?”

“Yeah...”

They both eventually parted ways and disconnected from the voice chat.

Brian sighed and slid off his headset, placing it off to the side. He pushed himself back in his chair, away from his desk. He then positioned himself so he was staring upward.

He really did have an amazing time with the four friends, two being ones he met about a hour or two ago. He wondered when he would meet the entire gang. How many friends did Nogla even have? The man did say he made a lot of them.

If they were as similar as his new friends, then he was sure that he’d get along with the rest just fine.


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To me, it sounds like you have a crush.”  
“Wh—What? No. That can’t be right.”  
“First sign of liking someone: denial.”  
“Shut up, Mini!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess whenever I post a chapter it’ll just be the middle of the night for me
> 
> N i c e
> 
> Also, a switch of perspective for this chapter—  
Should I make make more chapters with Nogla’s p.o.v, or nah?

“Hey, David?”

There it was again; he called him by his real name.

Nogla then instantly snapped out of his thoughts, ignoring the strange feeling in his abdomen. "Yeah?"

“Thank you,”

Thank you? For what? He wondered. What did Brian mean?

“For sticking around.”

Heat engulfed his face, causing a faint shade of red to tint his skin. The irregular feeling returned, yet stronger than it was before. He took in a deep breath, baffled with himself. Was he sick? That was unlikely, so never mind about that thought.

He sighed softly, and managed to finally respond to his friend on the voice chat between them. “It’s no problem. That’s what friends are for, right?”

Something felt very wrong saying those words. Why, though? Why was he being like this? He needed sleep. Perhaps that could rid the odd sensation in his stomach.

“Yeah...” was Brian's reply.

“I’m going to head to bed. ‘Night, Brian.”

“I’ll go do the same. Goodnight. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

With that, they both disconnected and went to do their own things.

Nogla pushed himself to his feet and made way to his bathroom. When he got in there, he stopped in front of the sink. He rested his palms on the edge of the counter, leaning against them. Chocolate brown hues stared at his own reflection.

His hair was ruffled, strands sticking out in places. It was most likely caused by his headset.

“What is with me...?” He muttered, carding a hand through the messy locks. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with him, which puzzled him even more.

It was odd enough that he only felt this way when he was with or talking to Brian. It made no sense. The brunette was his best friend. Nogla was sure of that. Why did he make him feel that way, though? That was his main question. He needed answers, but he just couldn’t seem to find them.

He sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. “What am I going to do?”

He should probably just try to sleep it off. He wasn’t getting anywhere with his thoughts. Who knew how long he was standing in front of the mirror thinking.

Finally, he pulled himself away from the restroom and went back to his bedroom. He slid onto his bed, flicking the lights off before he did so. The room was silent and dark, as expected.

He slumped back into his pillows and mattress, attempting to fall asleep. Unfortunately, there was a problem.

He couldn't.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't manage to lull himself into darkness to wake up when the sun was up. He grunted in frustration, twisting and turning in his spot before he eventually gave up. He merely laid on his side, staring at pretty much nothing silently.

He couldn’t handle this. He tossed his arm over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for.

And now to wait.

The quiet buzzing of the small device echoed through the room as he held it up to his ear. Agitation swirled in his gut as the rhythmic sound repeated and repeated. A sense of relief then washed over him once the call was finally picked up, thankfully. He didn’t know how long he could have waited there as his anxiety grew.

“Nogla? Isn’t it, like, midnight over in Ireland right now? Why are you up?” Craig's confused voice rung out. He may have been Northern Irish, but just like Brian had and many of his other friends, he lived in the United States.

“Yeah,” confirmed the other stiffly. How was he going to say this? “I can’t sleep.”

“Why call me, then?”

“It’s because...” he trailed off, unable to form an answer.

“Because?” the other urged.

“Whenever I’m speaking to or with Brian I have this weird feeling.” he blurted out quickly, words sounding jumbled up with the pace he went.

There was silence more a moment. “Can you say that again?”

Nogla released a large breath. “Whenever Brian is around... physically or not, I just have this weird feeling that I can’t recognize.”

“Can you explain to me what this weird feeling is like?” inquired the younger male.

“It’s like...” he tried to find the correct words. “It’s like there's just this fluttering in my stomach. I also become a bit more anxious around him. I don’t—I don’t exactly know how to describe it, really.”

“To me, it sounds like you have a crush.” Craig teased. Nogla practically heard the smirk in his voice.

Instantly, the dark-haired man's face was burning. “Wh—What? No. That can’t be right.”

“First sign of liking someone: denial.”

“Shut up, Mini!” he groaned, using his YouTuber nickname. It happened randomly when he called the British that. “Brian is just my friend.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“Fuck off. You’re no help.” David remarked with a slight pout.

The British man laughed. “You’ll realize it soon enough, Nogla. Even if you keep denying it, you’lol eventually accept your feelings.”

“I’m telling you, I don’t like Brian in that way—“

“Whatever. Try to get some sleep otherwise you’ll be too tired to even do anything. See you later.”

Nogla couldn’t even get another word in when Craig hung up. He sighed, setting his phone down. ”Fucking cunt.” he grumbled, and of course, he didn’t actually mean it. He was just stressed out.

For what seemed an eternity, he sat there, thinking. Was what Craig said true? Did he really like Brian in _that_ way?

His mind eventually wandered onto the short brunette. How silly and smug he could be; how his hair sat on top of his head, looking as soft as ever. He wondered how it would feel like if he could run his hands through the male’s hair.

Shit. He really was falling for him, wasn’t he? It took him that long to realize it. One thing that scared him the most was: did Brian even feel the same way? Probably not. Though, he never knew.

It hadn’t even been a week since he and the other had first seen each other in the five years they had been apart. He had already grown feelings for his good friend.

He was definitely not going to get sleep, now, unfortunately for him. Too much was swirling in his head, his thoughts just wouldn’t calm down.

Why Brian of all people?

Why did he have to be this way?


	5. No Matter What.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whether you like me back or not, I will always be by your side. No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy things are starting to get spicy up in here
> 
> Quick things I want to get out before you start reading:  
The perspectives between Brian and Nogla will be random throughout chapters, so expect either of them for future chapters
> 
> The other thing I wanted to say was:  
If the story seems a bit rushed, that’s because I do not want this story to be too long. But I don’t want it to be too short, either. I have no clue when this story will end, so we’ll just have to wait and see
> 
> I also edit this story constantly, so things may change here and there
> 
> Now, y’all can start reading

The next few months felt like it just flew by. Brian had met most of Nogla’s friends, and got along with them pretty well. Though his friendships grew, Nogla’s feelings also grew much stronger. It came to the point where he became more embarrassed and bashful around the other Irishman.

His feelings were clear as day to his friends. They usually teased him about it constantly whenever they had the chance. When Brian wasn’t around, of course.

It was surprising to them all that “The Terroriser” was so oblivious about it. Even when Nogla stumbled over his words occasionally and acted like an absolute idiot in front of the male, he never had any real suspicion. Sure, he questioned it every now and then, but he always had let it go instantly.

Currently, Brian was scrolling through the comment section of one of the recent videos he had recently uploaded, idly reading through them. A certain comment chain, though, had made him pause.

“Has anyone else noticed how off Nogla seems lately? He’s more quiet than he usually is. Is he okay?” wrote the commenter.

This made the brunette curious. Obviously, he had noticed some of his friend’s strange antics in the past week, but never thought much of it. Maybe he shouldn’t have had shrugged it off his shoulders as easily as he had, he began to consider.

He decided to look at some of the replies, and a lot of them agreed with the person. Though, once again, he stopped at yet another one of them.

It spoke of how Nogla’s weird behavior mainly came up when he was with him. This immediately brought down the worst possibilities in Brian’s head.

Did he do something wrong? Did the taller adult hate him for some reason? He didn’t remember doing anything that led to that, however.

Albeit, the response below the other one caused many more questions to uprise, and possibly a foreign sensation to form in his chest. He attempted to brush the feeling off, but it just lingered.

The remark stated that perhaps Nogla actually liked Brian, which threw the latter off. It confused him profusely.

“No, that couldn’t be it. It’s probably just one of those fans who just ships everyone. Don’t be so bothered by it.” was what he told himself immediately, trying to calm down his thoughts that could only produce so many questions at once.

His mind wandered before eventually landing on the thought of _him and Nogla dating_. He instantly snapped himself back into reality by rapidly shaking his head, a large blush settling on his face.

He swiftly exited out of the YouTube tab before throwing his hands to his face. His groan of confusion was muffled by his palms. He then slid his hands down just a bit so that his fingertips were resting just below his eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” he murmured. Just that he even the picture of him and his pretty much best friend in a relationship made him even more embarrassed and somewhat ashamed of himself. The image was just engraved in the back of his head for who knew how long.

Just then, a notification on Discord caught his attention, thankfully for him. He opened the app and checked what the notification was about.

One of his friends, Evan, wanted them all to chat in a voice chat. Of course, everyone agreed rather quickly, though it took a bit for Brian to give his own answer as he was hesitant.

They all soon got into a call. It was loud with all the mixed greetings, but it quickly calmed down. They all began speaking about how their day was going and any ideas for future recordings.

Brian didn’t realize how quiet he was being until it was pointed out.

“Hey, Brian? You good, man?” Marcel asked, being the first to notice the quietness of the Irishman.

Everyone instantly fell silent, as if now curious as well.

“Uh—Yeah. I’m fine. I’m _totally_ fine! What makes you ask that?” he laughed awkwardly, and he knew that he didn’t sound very convincing with the unintentional high-pitched tone.

“You’re more quiet, which is odd,” remarked Brock. “And the way you just said that you are fine is not convincing.”

“I, um,”

“Brian, what’s wrong?”

The blue-eyed boy felt his world froze. He didn’t expect that those words to come from Nogla. If he had to be honest, he was the least person he wanted to speak to right now. It wasn’t that he hated him, but where his thoughts were at the moment, he did not think he could talk to the taller man at this point.

“I, uh—I got to go. I’ll talk to you guys later.” instantly, he left without another word.

“That was odd.” stated Delirious.

“No shit.” Anthony replied.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him act that way before.” Nogla muttered.

“None of us have.”

“Something seems to be bothering him, and it’s obvious that he doesn’t want to talk about it.” said Marcel.

“Should we ask him about it later when he comes back?” Evan asked.

“I’ll go talk to him. I live near him.” Nogla spoke up.

“Are you sure? You can barely keep a conversation with him anymore.” Tyler then pointed out.

“I’ll be fine. I’m more concerned about Brian than my own feelings, as you should be.”

“Tell us what happens when you finish talking to him, okay?” Craig piped in softly.

“Will do. Bye.” after all the others sent their own goodbyes, Nogla disconnected and turned off his computer.

He stood up and grabbed his car keys. He said goodbye to his dogs before leaving to his car. He strapped himself in before driving off to Brian’s house.

As usual, it wasn’t a very long drive. He got out of his car, closing the door shut behind him. He exhaled through his nose, calming his nerves as he slowly marched up to the front step.

He raised a hand, hesitating before knocking lightly against the wood. From inside, he could hear shuffling. The door eventually opened, revealing a Brian with rather messy hair.

“I—Nogla? Wh—what are you doing here?” the shorter male asked nervously.

“Can I come in?” he asked softly.

Brian balked. “...Sure.”

He stepped aside, allowing the taller of the two to step inside. They both then headed upstairs, to the bedroom.

Once there, Nogla gently closed the door behind him. As he did that, Brian sat down on his bed.

“So, why are you here?” he repeated his earlier question.

“You just kind of left the call rather abruptly. I’m just a bit worried about you.”

“Well, I’m fine.” his words sounded a bit forced, and Nogla noticed it right away.

“No, you’re not,” he sighed, slowly sitting down next to the other. He ignored the roaring in his head and his heart, that was pounding against his ribcage. “Tell me what’s wrong, Brian.”

The brunette fell silent, as if contemplating whether to give in or not. “I... Will you hate me?”

The question caught Nogla off guard, his eyes widening as he stared at the smaller one. “No. Of course not. What in the world would make you think that?”

Brian released a large breath. He began to explain everything. “I was looking at the comment section on one of my videos, and one of them spoke about you acting weird,” he paused briefly, looking at the other’s face to see his reaction. David shifted a bit in his spot, seeming somewhat uncomfortable. Though, he made no move to stop Brian, so he continued.

“I read through it a bit, and... one of the people was one of those shippers and mentioned that you might like me or whatever. My mind just went downhill from there, and it made me imagine what it would be like if we were,” his voice grew much quieter. “in a relationship.”

The silence bugged the hell out of him. It was almost too unbearable for him. He began to shrink into himself, scared for what his friend’s response might be.

Nogla finally made the effort to open his mouth. “I... know that this is probably not the best timing, or that if I’m even ready to say this, but... I do actually like you. I—_really_ like you. You’re already confused and overwhelmed enough, but I just felt like I should have said that. It’s why I’ve been acting strange around you.”

Brian didn’t say a word. He sat there, as still as a statue. He didn’t know how to feel. His emotions were everywhere. Everything was just a mess, wasn’t it?

David looked down at him sympathetically before bringing him into a hug. He felt the shorter adult stiffen against him, but he slowly wrapped his arms around him, as well.

“I know everything must be complicated for you right now, but just know that I’m here. I’ll wait no matter how long it takes. Just take your time.”

A small, subtle smile lifted on the brunette’s lips, though it was hidden as his face was buried against Nogla’s chest. He was glad to have someone like him, even though he had no idea where they were at in their friendship right now.

The two stayed in their position for a while, just sitting in silence. It was when Nogla noticed the sleeping other he decided to move a bit.

He was cradling Brian in his arms, whose face looked peaceful and... adorable. He smiled sadly down at him. He wanted to hold him in his arms and protect him from everything bad, to be there when he really needed it.

Did he make the right choice confessing? He had no clue, honestly. He was sort of scared for what Brian's decision could be when he finally chose. Even if he got rejected, he hoped that they could still be good friends. He hoped he didn't ruin their friendship.

He sighed softly before placing Brian onto the bed and pulled the blankets over him. He then leaned over, planting a gentle peck on his forehead.

“Whether you like me back or not, I will always be by your side. No matter what.”


	6. Next Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, What if we all hung out in real life for a week or whatever?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, I just didn’t know what else to add  
Don’t worry, the next one will be much longer—hopefully
> 
> And yes I do know what I’m doing for the plot—for the most part, at least lmao  
I’m still getting ideas in my head sOOoO
> 
> I’ll hopefully be okay for a while

Brian groaned softly as sunlight leaked through his curtains, forcing him awake. Groggily, he peeled his eyelids open and pushed himself up so he was sitting. He stretched his arms high above his head, a large yawn leaving his dry and chapped lips.

He blinked a few times, his senses finally coming to him. His mind went back to yesterday, replaying the events in his head.

His shoulders tensed. Nogla had confessed to him. He loves him. Only, Brian didn't know if he felt the same way.

Speaking of the lanky boy, where was he? He was with him right before he fell asleep, At least, that's what he remembered.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, about to stand up when he noticed a piece of paper just sitting on his bedside table. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he picked it up.

Bright blue orbs scanned the words that were sketched onto the thin material, though once he was done reading it a simper was brought to his face.

The man he was wondering about had left him a note, saying:

_Hey, you fell asleep so I decided to head back to my house. I didn’t exactly want to leave you like that, but I had no idea what else to do. I also had to make sure Joe and Tony were doing okay._

_I hope you’re feeling better, though. You seemed rather stressed before, and I probably made it worse with my confession. Don’t think you have to give me an answer right away! I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. Take your time!_

_Anyway, I left some breakfast in the fridge for you before I left. All you have to do is heat it up a bit in the microwave. It’s nothing much, but I thought it would make up for my sudden disappearance when you wake up._

_I’ll see you whenever. Just call me or any of the guys if you need anything._

_ Love,_

_ Daithi De Nogla_

Brian chuckled lightly. “Of course he would do that.”

He then read over the second part again, and his smile grew warmer. He was glad he was able to collect his thoughts and try to figure out his emotions. He was glad that he had a friend—who could possibly be more than just that—who was as caring as Nogla.

He placed the note back down where it was before and stood up. He walked into his kitchen, making his way over to the fridge. He swung the door open, looking around the shelves until he noticed a paper plate with eggs covered by a layer of plastic wrap. He pulled it out, removing the wrap before he had set the plate into the microwave for a few minutes.

He had to thank Nogla once he saw him again, even though he was capable of making his own food. It was still nice of his friend, despite their circumstances.

While he waited for his food, he went to brush his teeth. He had just finished when the obnoxious beeping noise was heard from the kitchen. He sighed softly and made his way back to said area. He retrieved the food and sat down at his small table, and began to eat silently.

He halted when a faint buzz was heard in his pocket, where his phone settled. He blinked twice before slipping the device out of his pocket. He glanced down at it, noticing there was a notification from one of his friends.

He swiped open his phone and checked the message. Tyler had texted him, saying: “Hey, What if we all hung out in real life for a week or whatever?”

Though, Brian noticed, there was a small problem with that. How were they supposed to meet up if they all live at different places in the world?

Before Brian could ask that himself, Evan had beaten him to it.

Tyler then explained that they could all meet at his house in Tennessee, and they could rent rooms in the nearest apartment building perhaps. The nearest one had two bedrooms per room, he told them.

Unfortunately, Delirious, Anthony, Brock, and Marcel were unable to come. Brock had to take care of his own family, as he was married and had a child. Marcel and Anthony were going to be busy, and Delirious had his own personal reasons on why he couldn't go.

“I’m up for it.” was then Brian’s response. He was excited to see all his friends—most of them, at least.

A chain of “yeah” and “sure” were followed by the rest of the group who hadn’t said anything yet almost instantly after his, confirming who could go.

Realization then hit him like a truck; this was going to be the first time he ever met most of his friends in person. Excluding Nogla, obviously.

A sliver of anxiety nested itself in his stomach, leaving an uneasy sensation there. He swallowed back saliva that was collected in his mouth, and attempted to disregard the feeling for the meantime.

For now, he was going to need to plan a flight and pack up his things. Though, before he did all that, he chose to call Nogla if he wanted to hang with each other when in the airport and plane, since they lived near each other. Nogla happily agreed and the two left the call to get prepared.

The flight wasn’t going to be until tomorrow. Yeah, maybe a little too early, but Tyler wanted them all to arrive on mentioned day. None of them had much of a problem with that, they were only going to stay for a week.

Brian couldn’t wait.


End file.
